For you
by silverlover02
Summary: Scorpius is a playboy. Rose is a goody-two shoes. Scorpius wants to prove to Rose how willing he is to change for her but how? One-shot Christmas Special


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credits go to J.K.R. :)

* * *

Rose POV

We were in the Heads' common room talking, just talking, about nothing in particular. It would range from school work to family to friends and back to school again. We always do this. We were best friends after all. But it wasn't always like this. We used to be enemies, until Albus decided he had had enough of our constant bickering and locked us in broom cupboard. That probably wasn't the best idea considering we were already fifteen with hormones and all, but I guess he wasn't thinking straight anymore. Anyway, at first it was kind of awkward and uncomfortable to be alone and in such close proximity to him, but he decided to talk to me. Our relationship has only gotten better since. It's only been three years and yet I feel like it's been forever since we stopped fighting. I mean, we still bicker every now and then but it's just about small things like who gets to shower first or who gets the last piece of bread during breakfast.

It's almost Christmas now and there's going to be a Christmas Party. Ever since the war ended, Hogwarts has had annual Christmas Parties with dancing and all. It's sort of like the Yule Ball, I guess. This year is quite special because they're allowing students to participate in the preparation and in the performances. I'm not sure who's going to be in the band though, but I'm really looking forward to it.

* * *

Scorpius POV

After calling it a night, Rose and I went our separate ways and into our own bedrooms. Yeah, being Head Boy is great. I get to have my own room AND I get to share a common room with the most beautiful girl in the whole school, which means we get to spend a lot of 'alone time'.

I was lying in my bed thinking of a way to prove to her and her cousins that I've changed (I've been sort of a playboy during the last few years). I seriously couldn't think of a proper way to show her how much I'm willing to change for her without them saying "It's just infatuation". You see, I already tried confessing to Rose. Here how it went.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on the grass, our backs leaning on a tree near the the lake. We always go here on sunny Saturdays._

"_Hey Rose," I said._

"_Hmm," she replied._

"_I have to tell you something," I said, getting rather nervous as to how she was going to react and how our relationship would be afterwards._

"_Oh? And what's that?" she said, rather smugly._

_I took a deep breath, "I think I'm in love with you. You're always on my mind and I can't think straight whenever you're close to me. I become self-conscious whenever I know you're listening and I can't help but smile whenever I see you smiling. I also lost the urge to constantly change my girlfriends. You make me feel like I'm a different person. And I mean that in a good way. I know how much you hate the fact that I use girls just to pass the time. And if we get together, I promise to do everything I can to make you happy," I said that all in one blow._

_And then she laughed. "That's a good one Scor. I almost believed you! Especially the part where you said you'd do everything just to make me happy," I felt shattered. Torn. Broken._

_Then she left. Said she forgot to do something. I followed shortly afterwards. As I was walking back in the castle, I heard people whispering. I recognized the voiced immediately. They were Al, Louis, Lily (Rose's cousins) and Hugo, her brother._

"_He can't honestly love her Lily! It's probably just infatuation. If we let Rose go out with him, he'll just break her heart. That's who he is after all, and that will never change!" Louis said._

"_But he said he will change for her because he really loves her!" Lily reasoned. They're obviously talking about us. Also an obvious note is that they were listening to our conversation a while ago._

"_I told you, it's probably just infatuation. Either that or he was just joking about the whole thing" Louis continued._

_I couldn't stand listening to them talk about my utter failure of a confession so I left. Well at least there was one Weasley/Potter who believed me._

_End of flashback_

After reminiscing such a tragic event, I got a brilliant idea. And it would all take place during the Christmas party.

* * *

RPOV

The Christmas Party has already started and the Head Boy is nowhere to be found. He said he had important things to take care of for the party so I thought he would be here already. Some things never change. Like the fact that he'll purposely come here late so that he'll become the main attraction (considering everyone comes on time and when they see the door opening their attention will be immediately diverted as to who entered the hall). And there's also the fact that he likes having girls watch him and can't help but flirt with pretty girls. Honestly, they're so daft.

The music suddenly stopped playing. I looked at the stage and saw him. He was wearing a black tux and a green and silver striped tie (similar to the Slytherin tie). He looked absolutely dashing. You see, I've long admitted to myself that I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy but I don't want to admit that to him because we're best friends and I know he doesn't take relationships seriously. I don't want to be one of his many toys so I just stay quiet.

* * *

SPOV

This is it. Hopefully my plan works and doesn't backfire. Hopefully I'll have the girl of my dreams by the end of the night. After taking a deep breath, I go on stage and make my presence known. I always like to make a grand entrance, but this is for a whole different reason.

"Good evening everyone! How are you all doing? Are you having a good time?" Cheers could be heard from every corner of the room. "Good. Then I hope you don't mind if I stop the dancing for a while and play you guys a little song I wrote." I could hear excited cheers were coming from the girls. "But first and foremost, I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl, who happens to be my best friend," I look at Rose in the eyes. She was standing not too far from the stage so I could see her very clearly. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that came down to her knees and a golden hairpin so her hair was mostly loose and came down in perfect waves up to her shoulders.

Then I started strumming my guitar and played my song.

(A/N: Song was in Tagalog. The title is Para Sayo which means For you. Sorry if the translation is a bit off. I tried my best)

_Get away from me_

_Don't talk to me_

_Please_

_Don't let me entice you_

_I just don't want you to get hurt_

_I'm very good at flattering people_

_I'm not a saint_

_But if it's for you_

_I'm going to change_

_Even though it's difficult_

_I will endure_

_Because for you_

_I'm willing to became a better person_

_Always think_

_That I'll do everything_

_As long as it's for you_

_You're not the type who plays with people_

_And I'm not the type who takes things seriously_

_And even if when it comes to you, this sin happens to be worth it_

_I'm just going to deceive you, so pleas don't waste your time_

_Because I don't want you to get hurt_

_Don't believe me_

_I'm not a saint_

_But if it's for you_

_I'm going to change_

_Even though it's difficult_

_I will endure_

_Because for you_

_I'm willing to become a better person_

_Always think_

_That I will do everything_

_As long as it's for you_

_Why are you still listening?_

_The song is coming to an end_

_I've been letting you escape_

_Since the first stanza_

_Aren't you scared?_

_You might be implicated_

In my sins

_But if it's for you_

_I'm going to change_

_Even though it's difficult_

_I will endure_

_Because for you_

_I'm willing to became a better person_

_Always think_

_That I'll do everything_

_As long as it's for you_

_I'm going to change_

_Even though it's difficult_

_I will endure_

_Because for you_

_I'm willing to become a better person_

_Always think_

_That I'll do everything_

_As long as it's for you…_

I ended my song and heard everyone cheer. I guess they enjoyed that. I saw her smiling too. I guess she believes me now. Then I see her walk away. She's heading to the garden just outside the hall. So I said my thanks to the crowd and left the stage. Now I just have to face a certain red head. Why do I seem even more nervous than I was before the performance?

* * *

RPOV

He wrote a song for me! I can't believe it! I walked to garden to get some fresh air. I needed that quite badly. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool winter breeze. Then I heard someone coming closer.

"Aren't you getting cold?" He asked. I didn't have to look to see who it was. I know that voice anywhere.

"Not really. I feel perfectly fine actually," I replied, my eyes still closed. I felt him sit next to me.

"So did you like my song?" He asked. He sounded rather worried. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked so beautiful and majestic, his grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so cute, worrying about something as small as that. I guess to him it wasn't exactly that small. "Of course I did." The moment I said that he looked so relieved. Like the sky has been lifted from his shoulders. "It was a beautiful song. But I wonder…" I paused. He looked rather worried again.

"You wonder?" He said, urging me to continue.

"I wonder if you really would change. For me that is," I said.

This time, it was his turn to smile. Honestly, his smile could brighten my worse days. "Of course I would. I'd do anything for you," he replied simply. Then we heard the clock tick which meant that it was twelve o'clock. It was officially Christmas. He leaned closer to me and we kissed. It was a short and sweet sort of kiss.

After that, he said, "and before I forget," he paused and brought out a small box. He urged me to open it using hand gestures. And I did. The box contained a silver chained necklace with two little blue gems beside the pendant with an R and an S a little bit below it. I smiled at him. Those two letters had a double meaning. Ravenclaw and Slytherin, our houses, and Rose and Scorpius.

"Merry Christmas Rose," he greeted.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it wasn't any good.

Merry Christmas Everyone!

R&R is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
